A Mysterious Co-Writer
by notecrafter
Summary: What happens when Cath learns to expand her writing after Carry On, Simon by picking up a new beta/co-writer? What will she do when she discovers that the complete stranger really isn't a stranger after all?


**A/N: I do not own Fangirl, Simon and Baz, or any other characters and ideas I used. I do however own the plot and this specifics scenario, etc. This will be just a drabble, one chapter.**

* * *

The summer was tediously boring just as she predicted. There were some highlights, like movie nights with Wren and her dad that made her smile, and of course, Levi texting her twenty-for-seven. Driving to her house every weekend. That was new, new in the good way.

It seemed that after _Carry On, Simon _Cath would be lost without the tugging coming from her computer, but it was almost just the opposite. Cath now felt more relaxed, less rushed to write things on fanfixx.

Previously, Cath had always written with Wren if she wrote with anybody else at all, but there was this really sweet fan named _Levitation _who was constantly begging _Magicath _"to just pretty please write one story with me!"

So Cath, feeling a little daring, said yes. What she was met with surprised her. She already knew that _Levitation _was a boy from his profile, so it surprised her when she found him writing mushy, memorize-the-planes-in-your-face chapters.

Secretly, liked a closet-romantic, Cath had always wanted to do a lovey Simon slash Baz story, I mean, her commenters always seemed to love it. Some days, she found herself writing to be even more fluffy and mushy than his.

Wren, being a twin sister who's probably always checking Cath out on the internet through _Magicath's _profile, asked Cath about the co-author.

"Cath, that guy, _Levitation, _who's writing that one fic with you, he hasn't been on the site for even a year. It says here that he's been on for like two months." Wren called from her twin bed, on her father's laptop and gazing at her sister with many questions in her eyes. Cath shrugged her shoulder, not knowing what to say.

Her fans _wow it feels weird to say that _were exploding about the romantic mush _Magicath _and _Levitation _were producing, saying how much they loved it everyday. When Cath checked their story on _Levitation's _account, she saw there were hundreds of comments saying how honored he must be to work with _Magicath. _

For the first time in a long time, Cath was writing for someone else, and not for her fans. The only thing that pushed her produce one chapter and sometimes even two a night was _Levitation, _with his perfectly romantic lines.

At one point, _Levitation _wrote a chapter and Snow said to Baz "I know that you like me" and then Baz responded with "You know that I love you" They had said "I love you" before in this fic, but that line somehow reminded her of Levi.

When Cath called Levi, she could hear the sound of typing like he was on the computer. A desktop computer, with those clunky keyboards that made the most obnoxious noise.

"Levi, are you typing something?" Cath asked in greeting.

"Hmmm? Yeah, I just finished." He said making a final click before the sound of the computer shutting off was blaring in Cath's ears. Just as Levi clicked his last click, _Levitation _sent her a new chapter.

"Oh. Ok." Cath said as she posted the chapter on her profile, shutting down her computer and crawling into her twin-sized bed. Her eyes stung from staring at the screen so long.

She practically forgot Levi, as the phone fell to the floor with a muted _clunk. _

"Levi?" Cath asked, her voice rough from writing instead of speaking all day.

"Man, I think I fell asleep." Levi told her, yawning dramatically.

"Oh, ok. Well, I was going to say goodnight anyways. Good night Levi." Cath said stifling a yawn herself.

"Good night, Cather." Levi said as he hung up a millisecond before Cath did. When Wren came upstairs from watching a movie with dad, Cath dimmed her screen and typed as quietly as possible, because right now she didn't want to stop writing. Simon and Baz were coming alive in her mind again, and with _Levitation _it was only Simon and Baz, together.

Around midnight Wren woke up and took Cath's laptop from her, seeming like they would fall back into their old habits. Wren pressed saved and put the laptop on its charger by Cath's desk, ordering Cath to go to sleep.

The summer stretched out before Cath, and her three-person family fell into old and comfortable habits like they never left. Her and Levi texted ever day, calling at least every weekend, Cath had been avoiding going to meet Levi's family.

_Levitation _became her most trusted beta and co-writer, writing the kind of Simon and Baz both Cath and _Magicath _loved best. _Levitation _became her best friend, or at least her project. Cath was always giving him tips, encouraging him to try new things on his own time.

Soon, he was editing her writing when it became too tense, and she was editing his when it became too whimsical. They balanced each other out, and their writing relationship reminded Cath of her's and Wren's.

_Levitation _ remind Cath of Levi the most. A certain line would urge her to call him, she would hear his voice saying another. She missed Levi terribly.

One hot end-of-June day, Wren was on her dad's computer on Cath's bed, and when Cath came over to sit next to her, _Magicath _and _Levitation's _story was on the screen.

"Wren, what made you decide to read this story?" Cath asked, sitting next to her. Wren was biting her lip.

"Well, I had seen it on my phone and I wanted to read it on the computer." She told her, shaking her head.

"Do you know who _Levitation _is?" Wren asked, tilted her head to her right but still serious.

"Well," Cath paused. "He's a boy, and he lives on a farm, and he's around my age." Cath replied, looking cornered.

"Cath, you just read straight from his profile. So you haven't asked him or anything yet?" Wren said, exasperated. Cath shook her head. She didn't see how this was such a big deal, she hardly knows anything about her previous beta, and Wren never said a thing about that.

"You're sure you don't recognize him from somewhere?" Wren asked.

"_Recognize him, _why would I _recognize him?" _Cath asked, fully confused. Wren just shook her head in response, going down to the kitchen to bang some dishes around, supposedly eating something.

Mystified, Cath opened word, trying to ignore the giant number on her profile that told her how many followers she had. Speedily producing the next chapter for her series with _Levitation, _she ponders about Wren's odd questions. Had _Levitation _reminded Cath of someone? Well of course, Wren herself, for obvious reasons. _Levitation _wasn't Wren, Cath would have recognized her writing style by now.

There was one person that _Levitation _was constantly reminding her of, _Levi. Levitation and Levi. _Levi writing romantic stories with her on fanfixx? That would be insane. The evidence is there though. Cath manages to post the next chapter that night, her eyes stinging and telling her to go to bed.

She woke up in the morning, later than usually, Wren had made breakfast for her. Cath was determined. She would call Levi, find the courage to ask him about it _there's always texting, right? _Cath would get to the bottom of this, especially if Wren wouldn't tell her any straight answers. That was just another nail in the coffin.

After lunch she went out into the backyard, sitting in the deck chair and bitting her lip. Speed dial 3, _ring, ring, ring... _

"Hello?"

Cath hung up. She couldn't do this, yes she could. No! Yes! She went inside, restless and confused. She grabbed a granola bar from the drawer, going up stairs to her room. Just as she was half way upstairs, her phone started ringing. She answered it immediately out of habit.

"Cath, did you just call me and hang up?" Levi asked from the other line. She quickly darted the rest of the way up the stairs, diving on to her bed and curling into a ball.

"Levi..." Cath mumbled, at a loss for words and terrified about asking him.

"What is it, Cather?" He asked, Cath could practically hear his wide grin.

"I don't know how to ask!" She choked out, almost starting to tear up. She breathed deeply and sat up on her bed, building up the damn to stop the water from overflowing. "It's silly Levi, you'll laugh at me."

"Cath, just say it. I promise I won't laugh." He assured, sounding baffled about whatever this could be. Again, Cath heard quiet typing as a message popped up from _Levitation _on the computer. This steeled her nerves and gave Cath all the more reason to be suspicious.

"Do you read my fanfic?" Cath asked.

"When you read it, of course."

"Do you ever visit my profile?"

"Well I guess, to see how many people are totally in love with my girlfriend. I mean, I've got to check up on my competition." Cath can't help but laugh, despite the rolling fire in her stomach, the knots making her frame tight.

"Levi, ha! Most of my fans are girls, and they only know me through a screen. There's a big differences between them and you, and you're obviously the one with the advantage." It seems silly that Levi could ever think he had competition, he honestly was too perfect for Cath to even consider anyone else.

"Anymore questions?"

"Yeah." Cath breathed out. _This seems so silly, but logic is screaming at me. As much as I'd like to ignore logic, I can't. _Cath thinks, trying to steel herself.

"Does the word _Levitation _ring a bell, Levi?" she asks him, her breath shutters in and out of her when she realizes _his name is even in the word... _

"Uhh.. Why are you asking?"

"Levi, I need a response." Cath tells him sternly.

"I'm him Cath, if that's what you're wondering." Levi let's out in a woosh, Cath can just imagine him putting up his hands in defeat.

"So you've been writing _Simon and Baz love stories_ with me?" Cath asked, her voice a octive higher with realization as the truth hits her.

"Yeah." Levi says quietly into the phone.

"I wish you were here right now..." Cath says longingly.

"Why?"

"Because I want to kiss you right now, or hug you, or both. You, _my boyfriend, _has been writing _awesome fanfic _with me!" Cath says, gushing a little bit and unable to control herself. It seems like a wish come true, knowing her and Levi were _connected_ like this.

"So you're glad I didn't tell you or anything?" Levi asks tentatively. Cath rolls her eyes, replying with of course, suddenly getting an idea.

"Can I tell my fans that we're dating? I think they would really love that. You can tell your fans too, and then direct them to my profile to prove you're right." Cath says, the tone in her voice the one that only comes out when she's talking about fanfiction writing.

"Sure." Levi says, chuckling and saying goodnight. Cath posts the update on her wall, seconds later receiving comments that truly were all 'awww' and 'that is so cute'. Before Cath turns her laptop off, Levi and her private message on fanfixx back and forth for an hour.

Cath is excited, because she can feel the new step in their relationship that her and Levi are taking, and it feels perfect.


End file.
